


The Truth According To Fairy Tales

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, One True Pairing, Snow, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any m/m or any f/f, Is it a crime to love?





	The Truth According To Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/gifts).



He’s giggling, even as they share a soft kiss. Alec’s pink lips are pink and sweet when Magnus kisses him, noticing the flushed cheeks that burn warmly when he palms the skin. They laugh and giggle, love shimmering in both their eyes. Alec feels each kiss on his lips tingle into his skin, every sweet caress rushing warmly along his veins, slowly setting them on fire. Magnus smiles at him like he is the most beautiful creature on earth, and it was the pretty smile, the one that made Alec blush and sent butterflies fluttering in his tummy. He scoots a bit closer, and Magnus wrapped his arms around him, a sweet envelope.

The love within Alec's heart is enough for him to go crazy, to leave him breathless. He cannot think clearly, his thoughts rushing around him with enough speed to leave him wobbly in the knees. As cliché as it sounded, being in love made the birds sings louder, the sun shine brighter, a thousand scenarios of ridding off into the sunset and living happily ever after rushing through his head.

Magnus kisses him once again, sweetly, lovely, lips as soft as the petals of a rose. He kisses his cheeks, his neck, and his lips, every one making Alec’s skin tingle and his heart tap dance in his chest. He gazes into those eyes that shimmer like diamonds, he swears he sees little hearts swirling around in the words—a foolish thought that makes Magnus playfully roll his eyes when he says such lovey-dovey devotions, even if he grins like a fool in love as well.

And Magnus is anything but a dream, there he stands, smiling so sweetly, a bright fondness shimmering in his eyes. So Alec grins like a fool in love as his heart speeds up, and he pulls Magnus close, kissing his lips softly. A flash of heat ran through him as gentle hands palmed his cheeks. A fond grin, fingers tangled up in shaggy hair to tug slowly enough to bring them closer. Their lips touch tenderly, slow and sweet, and all Alec cares about was this moment here, left breathless by the touch of his beloved soul mate.

The tumble down onto the bed, and he’s grinning, wiggling further down the bed and relaxing into the pillow. The bed is soft and warm and it smells like them, and when his boyfriend falls into him, he catches him, and he’s warm and solid in his arms, smelling of coffee, and Magnus leans over to kiss him, a soft giggle rumbles from his lips.

Alec's cheeks flush pink, He cannot help but to smile, he gets this way when they kiss, he felt the firework inside his tummy, purely content like he is always when the world is not on the brink of war and everything around them is pure and good, he presses his hand on his soul mate’s chest, over his heart, feeling it thumping against his palm.  
Happy to lounge on their bed and waste the day sharing kisses, to feel his pink lips tingle every time the share a sweet caress. 

His soul mate is comfort and happiness wrapped around him, he snuggles in close, feeling his heart skip a beat when Magnus holds his face in his hands, leaning in to gift him with one more honey-sweet kiss.  
On the following morning, Magnus woke up early. The curtains were parted aside slightly, letting in streams of golden sunlight. His mind was sleepy-fuzzy in the early morning hours, sated completely and filled with a pleasing warmth as the soft bed-sheets hugged him.

The body lying next to him made all the bliss more joyful, he presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek, grinning when his angel smiled in his sleep, eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings. He looked down at the angel sleeping next to him, Alec’s handsome face soothed of fear or worry.

Chairmen Meow was slumbering in his arms, the normally grumpy cat now happily purring as he lay curled up at Alec’s chest. Magnus smiles fondly, Alec looked so adorable with his hairy spiky wild cuddled up with the cat, Magnus was cetin he had just fallen in love with his angel all over again.

When Alec does wake, he greets Magnus with endless kisses, smiling beautiful to leave Magnus breathless. They don’t leave the bed for hours, they spent many hours kissing, Kisses to warm the heart and soul and make them grin and giggle and blush like a teenager first crush. Kisses to speak of deep affection and pure love, to say I Love you without saying a word.

A fond giggle flutters in the air around them as the sweet scent of lavender dances within the room, filling Alec’s scenes with calmness. Feather light touch brush up and down his back, giggling and wiggling on the bed as Magnus’ fingertips tickle him.

Grasping his boyfriend’s hands to stop the tickle war before it begins, only because he will lose—Magnus knows all the spots on his body to make him giggles like a giddy child on Christmas morning—Alec holds onto those hands as he pulls his soul mate closer. Magnus grins, and tugs him into his embrace and Alec melts into his lover’s arms that are a safe haven…and the gift given to him on this morning? Kisses and cuddles of course, with their adorable cat between them to cuddle with them, the perfect way to start the day in their home sweet home.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/966646.html?thread=109979638#t109979638)


End file.
